


Outside the Party By the Rail

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: It Started With the Rain [11]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging (RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The New Year is off to a fantastic start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Party By the Rail

**Author's Note:**

> It's officially been a year since I started writing this story.
> 
> I absolutely wanted to update on its birthday. I know I said I'd finish this story last summer and it's been almost a year now since that promise, but I will try to have it done in a reasonable amount of time. Life's been so hectic lately but regardless, I'll do what I can.
> 
> So I hope this chapter is cute, sweet, and everything you've been wanting. I won't make any promises but I'll try to get another part out soon.
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!

His nerves were killing him. 

House parties really didn't bother him all that much, but the problem lied within the fact that Jack, god help him, was an awful, awful mess of nerves and stress whenever it came to anything remotely close to Mark. 

Currently, Jack sat on the couch, taking in the smell of spice and cinnamon that always seemed to follow Mark wherever he went, which was a trait among all of his friends, it seemed. It was New Years' Eve and Wade had invited Mark, Jack, and a few other shared friends (of Mark's, not his, since he didn't really have any) to spend the night together, consisting of Bob, Mandy, Matt, Ryan, and a group of people Mark had identified as the Grumps.

Jack had been holding the exact same glass of coke for the last half hour, and it was beginning to sweat and get gross in his hands, so Jack set it down on the coffee table.

He glanced at the clock. 10:32. They would likely stay until well into the morning, probably around two or three am, if they even left before the sun rose. It was entirely likely that they would spend the night, because even if Jack hadn't really drank anything, Mark had taken a couple, and who wouldn't want to spend as much time as he could with his friends?

Jack sighed. He sat back, wondering if he could melt into the couch cushions, because that would be preferable to being sociable with the other people present. Not that any of them were particularly unlikable, it was just that he honestly didn't know how to communicate very well with them.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and Jack pulled it out, unlocking it as he checked the text that became available to him.

_[Text from: Felix] Happy new year bro!!_

Following the message, a picture of his old friend and his girlfriend greeted him, the two of them smiling into the camera. Marzia looked beautiful as ever, and Felix looked happier than he remembers. The blue in his eyes shined a little more, or maybe it was just the way the light hits them. Either way, they were both stunning and he texted back, _Thanks, guys. Happy new year to you too!!_

Normally, he would send a photo back but he'd feel weird taking a random selfie in the middle of a house party. So he settled for the text and added as a follow up text, _Call you later?_

_[Text from: Felix] Absolutely, bro. Ttyl_

With that, Jack put his phone back in his pocket and sunk back into the couch, taking a quick breath before shifting, leaning forward to take another sip from his plastic cup. The coke burned going down his throat, and he wondered if maybe, just maybe, he could get away with closing his eyes and sleeping for a bit.

But probably not. Jack stood up and began to make his way to the bathroom when he heard Mark's voice.

“Jack?” he called, over the lull of the music playing in the house. “You doing okay?”

His heart melted a fraction. He smiled as he turned his head back towards his boyfriend, replying, “Yep, just going to the bathroom. I'll be back. Don't miss me too much.”

He added the last part with a wink, and Mark laughed, followed by Wade _ooh_ ing dramatically. 

Jack ducked into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind him. He pulled out his phone and tapped a group text to his family, wishing them all a Happy New Year. It was already the new year for them, and they were likely sleeping, but Jack wanted to send out the memo anyway. He'd gotten a text from them earlier with the same message, but he hadn't answered until now.

He stuck around in the bathroom for a good few minutes, counting the tiles on the floor and relishing in the silence for a period before he washed his hands, opened the door, and left. He began to return to his seat on the couch when he decided that he could really use a little air, despite having been away for a good few minutes. 

Jack called over his shoulder, “I'm gonna get some air!” and wasn't surprised when he didn't receive an answer. 

Stepping out into the hall, he closed the door behind him and approached the set of stairs leading to the floors below. He shivered, the cool air seeping through his hoodie and leaned against the rail, looking down at the long drop. His heartbeat spiked a fraction, but he willed himself to remain calm, as there wasn't any way he was going to tumble over the side and, well, die.

“Jack?”

He jumped. His fingers clamped down on the rail as he whirled around, his boyfriend cocking his head a fraction, offering him an indecipherable smile.

“Just getting air?” Mark asked, approaching him carefully. “Feeling sick?”

“No,” Jack said, clearing his throat. “Just kinda needed a breather. Lots of stuff going on in there.”

He made a point not to mention how uncomfortable he felt being around so many new people. It didn't feel right to make Mark feel awkward about the situation, or to make him choose between spending New Years with Jack or with his friends. Truthfully, Jack should be making more of an effort to hang out and make merry, but he kept finding himself woefully unable to.

“Okay,” Mark replied, and that odd little smile was still there, as if he knew something he wasn't letting Jack in on. “Hey, c'mere.”

Almost surprised by the request, Jack complied, walking towards his boyfriend's outstretched arms. He laced fingers together on one hand, and he placed the other on Jack's hip. Reflexively, Jack put his free hand on Mark's shoulder before he realized how weird the positioning was.

“Um,” he began, but Mark shushed him.

Then, he rocked from side to side, and Jack really didn't know what to make of that until Mark started humming.

Warmth spread through his cheeks. Was there nothing Mark wasn't good at? The tune sounded beautiful on his ears. 

“What are we doing?” Jack asked, softly, afraid to ruin his rhythm. “Like, right now?”

“Dancing?” Mark answered. “Why?”

“'Cause we're just in the hall,” Jack said, as if it were obvious. “And that's weird?”

“It's only weird if you make it weird.” And he went back to humming.

The swaying of their hips continued, the gentle rumble of Mark's humming keeping them going until Mark paused briefly to give Jack a kiss on his nose.

He burst out laughing, burying his face into his boyfriend's shoulder, and they stayed on the landing for another twenty minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Your support has meant the absolute world to me and I couldn't be more appreciative. Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and just overwhelming kindness.


End file.
